Forgiveness - The Journey Ahead
by LeGirlGamerHere
Summary: SEQUEL - 20 years have passed, and Mel's finally settled in with Joel. They've made up and they're living life the way they should; by being smugglers, up until Ellie appears into their lives. Now they've got to head for the Capitol Building with Tess to deliver her to the Fireflies; seems simple enough. Up until things take a dark turn.. - ON HOLD CURRENTLY!
1. Banter

Sup, mothafuckas!? Why hullo there. Did you miss me? ;P More importantly, did you guys miss Mel? Is everyone having a great Christmas? (I don't even celebrate Christmas but, meh..) Hello and welcome back to _Forgiveness_, readers! This is the sequel to my previous fanfic, _Forgiveness_. This is around the point when the game starts. (A very pleasant swearing filled Christmas gift for all! xD)

I still feel really guilty about 'conning' you guys into reading my last fanfic.. I originally wanted to do it when the game starts, but that would make my fanfic too long! So I thought to myself: "What would I be able to do to make it up to my readers? Make ANOTHER fanfic, that's what!"

BTW. If you're new to this series (did I seriously just say that? Dear Lord, what have I become? xD), I highly suggest you have a read of my first fanfic before starting this so that you know the characters I'm talking about. (Particularly Melanie and Logan) P.S. I don't drink, never have, and I don't plan to. Just saying.

Me no own **The Last of Us**. Property of **Naughty Dog**.

Okay? Okay.

(#sorry not sorry #I hate **TFIOS** #the quotes are so fucking quotable though)

Alrighty then.. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later..<strong>

Pencil to paper. Lines connecting to one another to make a drawing. A doodle. A sketch. A scribble. That's what I've been doing to preoccupy myself – either re-reading the same fucking book every month, or drawing something that's been bugging me for a while. Stray pencils and paper are always the way to go, for me, at least.

Logan's face comes to mind a lot these days, so drawing him helps to get it out of the way. His mahogany brown hair, his cloudy gray eyes; I miss everything about him, really. I wonder if he ever did make it to Jackson. I'll never know since he fucking abandoned me, but I shouldn't be complaining. He left me with Dad; he's gotten a lot better. He talks a lot more now compared to when I was 17.

I continue to sketch the base of what I remember of Logan's face for another minute or two when I hear a banging on the door. I raise my head in wonder and turn around look at the door for a few seconds, hesitantly wondering about whether or not I should answer the door. The banging on the door continues and doesn't plan on stopping any time soon. I shift in the steel seat and try to get the blood in my - now stiff - gluteus maximus to start flowing again; how long have I been sitting here? An hour or two, maybe?

I hear Dad's footsteps behind me. I turn around and look towards the doorway as Dad's stocky figure emerges from the shadows of his dim room, his hand tiredly resting on the doorframe as he exits the room. "I'm coming," he calls out towards the door. I put my head down and pretend to sleep just before he almost reaches the door. Dad turns towards me, "Why didn't you answer the door?" he asks me tiredly. I shrug my shoulders and reply flatly with my best poker face, "You needed to wake up." Dad snorts and opens the door.

Tess strolls right in with a fierce look in her eyes. I stretch out my arms across the kitchen counter and blow out a breath of air, shaking my head a little in the process. I've learnt from experience; if she has that look in her eyes, do _not_ mess with her. "How was your morning?" The haughty tone in her voice is evident, more than usually, really.

"It was good until you showed up, thanks." I mutter quietly.

Tess shoots me a glare as she as she approaches the small coffee on the far side of the room. "I heard that."

"Shit."

She starts pouring herself a Scotch as Dad closes the door. "Want one?" Tess offers, raising the glass at both of us. I briefly shake my head at her. I don't drink; it's as simple as that. I've only tasted alcohol once, and that was in beer. It tastes like piss and it's fucking disgusting. I guess it's an acquired taste.

"No, I don't want one." Dad replies gruffly.

Tess finishes pouring the Scotch and leans against the table at the other end of the room. "Well, I have some interesting news for you."

I notice the deep crimson colored marks on Tess' cheekbones, so I proceed to grab the clean rag just next to the water bottles. "Where were you, Tess?" Dad asks her gruffly, a hint of concern in his voice. I toss him the rag so that I can continue drawing.

"West End district. Hey, we had a drop to make." Tess takes a long satisfying sip from her glass of Scotch.

Dad walks over to her, a frustrated tone in his voice. "WE. _WE_ had a drop to make." It's adorable seeing Dad worry about Tess. My OTP. My canon ship, sailing all the way to the fucking moon. Dad and Tess _were_ in a relationship at one point, anyways. _Not that I'm complaining or anything.._

"Yeah, well, you wanted to be left alone, remember? Besides, Mel here wanted to take care of you." That's a completely valid reason, especially because of Dad's mood swings every now and then. I notice Tess shoot him a look as Dad hands her the rag.

Dad ignores Tess' point about me and continues, his voice's volume slowly rising, "So I'll take one guess, the whole deal went south and the client made off with our pills, is that about right?"

Tess chuckles and replies, "Deal went off without a hitch. Enough ration cards to last us a couple of months - easy." Tess takes the cards out of her back pocket and tosses them on the table.

Dad leans against the counter, his back facing towards me, as he asks Tess, pointedly, "Do you want to explain this?" Dad gestures at his own face, asking Tess for an explanation about hers.

She starts to dab her cheekbones with the rag to clean up the dried up blood from the cuts on her face. Tess answers him, straight to the point and matter-of-factly. "I was on my way back here and I got jumped by these two assholes, alright?" Dad pushes his hands off of the counter, almost angry at Tess for going to the drop-off on her own. "Yeah, they got a few good hits in, but.. Look, I managed."

"Give me that." Dad takes the rag out of her hand, takes her by the chin and starts cleaning the cuts on Tess' face for her. If I was still an immature teenager, I would've squealed and fangirled with all my might, talking about how canon and bound to be their ship is. But, because I am a mature 34 year old woman, I simply smile to myself because of how happy I am for them. "These assholes still with us?" Dad asks her, trying to cheer her up.

He manages to get a snort out of her as well as a smile. "That's funny."

"Did you at least find out who they were..?"

"Yeah, look. They were a couple of nobodies. They don't matter. What matters is that Robert fucking sent them."

My eyes widen in surprise, so I ask her, enunciating my words, "_Our_ Robert?" Robert. He's a tough nut to crack. I'm honestly not even sure how I'm supposed to describe that sneaky bastard.

Tess gives me a crude smile, "He _knows_ we're after him. He figures he's gonna get us first." Damn. He's almost like a snake. Sly, cunning, and evasive. More like he _is _a snake, really.

"Son of a bitch, he's smart." Dad tosses the rag towards my direction; I immediately tug my sketchbook back to make sure Tess' blood doesn't end up on my drawing paper.

"Tess, Dad's right, you know-" I say, trying to calm her down. She's getting hyped, a little too hyped for her own good.

"No." I raise an eyebrow at her as she continues. "He's not smart enough." Tess leans towards us, a smug grin glued to her face. She continues in a whisper, "I know where he's hiding."

Dad and I are both in disbelief. "Yeah, sure. And, I'm totally still counted as young." The sarcasm in my voice drips all the way to the hollow floorboards below us. Dad expresses his surprise with the typical Southern answer, "Like hell you do."

Tess finishes her Scotch and leaves the glass on the table. Slowly, she struts towards the room's exit. "Old warehouse in Area 5. Can't say for how long, though." Is she.. _provoking_ Dad?

"Oh, I'm ready now, yeah?" Dad asks Tess as he opens the door for her.

"Oh, I can do now."

Anyone would just naturally assume that they're gonna ditch me to go have sex someplace else.

"Well?" Tess asks me as she turns around.

"Well, what?"

"You coming or not?" Dad asks me, on her behalf.

"To get Robert?"

Both of them give each other a look, as if on signal, both of them reply at the same time, "YEAH."

"Oh." Banter. Fucking playful banter. That's what it all was.

"Why the hell not?" I hop off the steel chair I was seated on and stuff my pencil into my back pocket with my eraser. I pick up my A4 sized sketch book and tuck it underneath my arm, before joining Dad and Tess.

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (Sorry, I just had to xD) That's chapter one, people! I'll try to update a chapter a week now that we're in Christmas break at the moment!<p>

What are your thoughts on this story so far? Was it rushed? Was it satisfying? Was it annoying to see that Mel is currently somewhat a third wheel in Joel and Tess' already badass duo? Review below, let me know! I love reading what you guys have to say, so please do send me a review or a PM!

*singsong opera voice* DFTSA! :D Have an amazing day, everybody!

LGGH OUT! ;P


	2. The Smuggler's Kid

Why hullo there, friends! Happy New Year! 2015 already! Holy moly.. How was your Christmas break? Can you believe this? The teachers in my school assigned us HW over the break, like.. Seriously? Will you not let us have any fun during the holidays?

Anywhore! It's Chapter 2! Ohmergherd. Yes, I've used up time in my holidays just for you, readers, because 1) I love writing, and I write "to disappear".. -_Cath_, _Fangirl_ 2) Because I love you guys for the love and support you guys give me to write ;)

I tried to, at least. Oh whale. My motivation is currently at an all-time low and I can't seem to be.. well, bothered to write. I'm gonna need to watch more TLOU related stuff to get writing again.

Chapter 2. YAY. Okay, let's get going!

And as always, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>I roll up the sleeves of my plain blue shirt and leave it unbuttoned to reveal my gray T-shirt underneath. Blue. I love that word. It is the shit.<p>

I shut the door behind me as I follow Dad and Tess out of our quiet alley towards Boston's main gates. Area 5 is located at Boston's main port, where all the ships and tankers are. Imports from other countries are still being sent our way, but I don't know much about _what's _even being imported and exported.

The fact that we've based ourselves by Boston's official garbage area is somewhat depressing. Dad claims it's for privacy and so that the government won't try to sniff out what we're up to, but I guess it's working judging by the lack of inspections at our.. 'main office'.

Tess takes out a bundle of keys from her pocket and unlocks the safety gate while I eavesdrop on a conversation going on behind me. Something about Jane being sent out for outside work duty from what I can hear. Tess continues to lead us on even when we reach the open streets. I take the rear as Dad is sandwiched in between Tess and I, we all give each other a wide berth so that we don't end up walking into each other.

Looking around, I take in how much Boston's changed compared to when I first came with Anna and Logan. Various torn up patchy rags hang from the balconies above the closed up shops surrounding us. We have official "Distribution Centers" – fucking bullshit, if you ask me. Majority of the time, we end up with half-rations anyways, so we always know to expect that we'll be going to sleep on almost empty stomachs each night.

Old air conditioner units left stains on the buildings that they're on. Graffiti is definitely something that I appreciate around here, even though I'm not with the Fireflies anymore, it brings me satisfaction seeing that they're still fighting and that they won't surrender until the USA changes its branch of government.

Large imprints of the Firefly logo are spray painted in various areas, plastering a hint of a smirk on my face. An especially large white one is spray painted over the Curfew Hours signboard above the FEDRA banner on my left, causing me to let out a snort of satisfaction.

The monotone woman that's working for FEDRA on the announcement speakers around Boston starts talking, causing my head to droop a little bit, "Attention. Citizens are required to carry a-"

'_-current ID at all times.' _I cut in. _'Compliance with all city personnel is mandatory, yada yada, cut the bullshit already.._' I think to myself.

"Damn.." I cuss aloud as I look at the Ration Station that Tess is standing by, empty and surrounded by yellow tape. "Look at that. Ration line hasn't opened yet, must be running low again.." Tess tells us dryly. Dad walks on as Tess stays behind for a second or two, clutching onto her left arm, a sudden shiver running down her arm.

Like I said plenty of times before, Marlene's pretty much a celebrity around here, so if anyone was to come across a poster with her face on it, there'd be at least 11 others just like it right next to each other. In fact, I think I saw Dad walking past a whole wall dedicated to JUST Marlene on his right a little while ago.

I pass by Amanda Harley talking to the soldier guarding the ration line; her voice is strained with hunger along with a hint of desperation clinging to it. "Hey, how much longer?"

"Lady, when the rations arrive, we'll open the door, alright?" I shake my head in disgust and make sure to glare at the soldier guarding it. They're treating us like we're fucking animals meant to be kept in a cage. I ball up my fists and keep walking to resist the urge of attacking the guard. I squeeze my eyes shut as I continue walking behind Dad, forcing myself to look down on the ground. I start counting the number of cracks there are in the sidewalk as well as how many blades of grass there are sticking out from behind a wall to my right.

As soon as I calm down, I continue to follow from behind Dad. He's caught up with Tess already, so he walks beside her instead of behind. Sure, for the standards of society before the world went to shit, the roads are considered empty, but it's pretty packed today..

"I hear it's another half ration week."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's three weeks in a row now." See?

We walk past several roadblocks to our left; I stay behind to see what the fuss is about as Dad and Tess walk on. Two men biohazard uniforms are currently scanning four people in the center of the surrounding roadblocks, confirming whether they're clean or infected, at least 6 soldiers guarding it, not wanting anyone to see, good luck with _that. _A nearby army truck causes me to raise an eyebrow or two in curiosity, making me want to get closer and have a better look at the situation at hand.

One of them struggles and tries to run, but gets shot by one of the guards. I lean to the side a bit more to get a closer look when my left arm feels the impact of the butt of a gun. The soldier closest to me gives me a look of authority, trying to look more superior to me. "Hey. Nothing for you to see, this isn't the fucking cinema."

"Go fuck yourself." I hiss at him in reply, making sure that he didn't get to look at my face long enough for him to identify me. I jog away to catch up with Tess and Dad. "Seems like more people getting' infected." Tess says to us in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dad shakes his head at her before answering, "That just means more people are sneakin' out." Tess walks ahead when Dad grabs my right arm, and pulls me down, making me look around hastily, "What the hell do you think you're doing? They could arrest you for that!" Dad hisses at me.

I pull my arm away and glare at him, "I can take care of myself, thanks. I'm not a baby anymore." I snap at him in reply.

We continue walking until we get to an open street, the pungent odor from the sewers seeping into my lungs, earning a grimace from me. To top the smell off, the weather's shitty today, _YAY. _Cloudy, gray, stormy days are ahead of us. I wouldn't be surprised if it rains tonight, honestly.

Security's become a top priority for FEDRA because of the Fireflies, so the simple gate that Anna and I walked through is now a fully fortified fortress-like structure. A guard tower's raised up high smack dab in the middle of the fortress-like gates, an old but still in good condition USA flag swaying lazily in the wind. I can see at least 3 army trucks from where I'm standing, don't even get me started with the number of soldiers here. They're fucking everywhere, even the ones in biohazard suits.

Thing is, the walls surrounding the city make the gates look miniscule in comparison. Huge plates of steel at least 100 feet tall drilled together surrounding us, keeping out the dangers of the outside and locking _us_ in. This would make one unnerved in normal circumstances, but they've become the norm for us, to be completely honest. Bright side is, we don't have to worry about the risk of the downtown buildings collapsing on us. Downside, the view just isn't the same anymore.

A conversation on my far left makes me jerk my head right around, making me eavesdrop. "She's feisty that one."

"How so?" I recognize this voice as Abdul's, a guy who's slightly younger than me from Sudan.

"That Miller girl likes causing trouble, that little- Can I help you? Mind your own fucking business. You have nothing to do with us." I naturally assume that he's talking to me, so I turn to face him immediately, seeing Dad squaring off with him instead. Abdul immediately stands in front of the other man, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry 'bout that, Joel. He's just a little cranky today is all." As soon as I see Dad walking towards me, I hear hasty whispers from their direction.

"Are you fucking crazy!? Don't talk to him like that!"

"It's not like I fucking care."

"Well, you should. You were just talking bad of his kid! And she's standing right there, you fucking idiot! You don't know what happens to the people who stand in his way, do you? He'll beat you to death next time you say shit like that near him!"

I ignore them and go along with Dad. All they see me as is "The Smuggler's Kid", meaning if anyone says or does anything to me, they'll have to answer to Dad. That's what I find the most embarrassing in this situation. I'm like, 34, and Dad still treats me like I'm a baby. Oh well.. It's better than nothing, I guess.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for how short this chapter is and how slow the story's been progressing, but like the last sentence in this chapter says, it's better than nothing.<p>

My motivation is only just returning now. I've grown a strong dislike towards The Last of Us in the time that I've been gone. With my Dad playing it thousands of times, it gets stuck in my head, and it's annoying. So please don't hate me if the next update is a long while from now.

In the meantime, I guess I'll try to swim in an endless ocean known as high school.

Bye guys. See you next chapter. Have a great day! :)


	3. Into the Dark

Hi again, peeps. So.. yeah. Chapter 3. xD I apologize for the long waits, but that's just how I roll these days. I like to take my time when it comes to writing, and that, therefore, ensures that the quality of my work is superb. I sound too poetic. GOD DAMN IT!

Plus there's school. _YAY_. I'm nearly failing one of my classes, so I really need to get my shit together.. Thank God, I can drop it next year when I take IB..

Let's get this show on the road then, you cheeky bastards. Oh, and BTW, Ulysses is probably a common Mexican name, but I only remember it after reading _Monument 14_, I get mad every time I talk about this series. Nobody knows it, and it's super frustrating for me.

As always, enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>Mass puddles from last week's rain are scattered everywhere, the smell of filthy water hanging in the air adds to the sewage's stench, making me scrunch up my nose in disgust.<p>

"Just play it cool," Tess tells us calmly before we make our way to the gates leading to Checkpoint South 5 with our fake ID's in hand. As we get closer to the gate, I can see how many are guarding the door itself; at least 5-6 men surround us, assault rifles locked and loaded in their grasp.

I maintain a poker face as I stand beside Tess to her right, Dad on her other side; we give Dad our ID's as we exchange looks with each other. The thing about the soldiers of USAF is that half the time they don't remember your names or what you look like either because of the number of people they see, meaning if we _do _get in any trouble with them, they'll have no proof because of our fake ID's.

I recognize the soldier in front of us as Jeff, one of the 2 soldiers that Logan spoke to just before Mark's death. The gear FEDRA's provided their soldier's is ridiculously advanced, making them quite well protected. The standard uniform of a ballistic vest over their navy blue button ups, as well as ballistic helmets to go with them is intriguing to look at to say the least, but I think they're meant to look intimidating. I just see them as kids in costumes who happen to have legal access to firearms and immense power over civilians.

"Let me see your ID's." A bored and tired tone in his voice seeps into the air, almost as if he's trying to tell us that we aren't worth his time, tempting me to challenge him with a look of clear and utter annoyance. "There you go." Dad says to him plainly as he gives him our false ID's.

He looks at us one by one, before asking Dad, "What's your business here?"

"Got the day off. Visiting a friend." I hold my breath and pray he doesn't notice.

He takes one last look at the ID's before handing them to Dad. "Alright, move on through."

"Thanks."

Dad walks ahead of us, Tess sandwiched in between Dad and I, when deafening occurs on one of the army trucks leaving the QZ, less than 10 meters away from us. We immediately duck down and look away from the flames. The smell of gasoline and smoke reaches me; I immediately shut my eyes and hold my breath. Some of the debris flies towards us in flames. My ears are ringing because of how near the explosion was, making me shake my head a little to try and stop it.

FEDRA always has their ways of covering shit up. Something like this can't just be wrapped up in a blanket and be pretended with. I'm pretty sure everyone saw it, if not, at least heard it.

Jeff drags the gate shut, pushing Dad away. "Oh shit. Get outta here. Go!" He yells to us urgently.

"Close it up!"

"Fireflies!"

"Fuckin' shoot 'em!"

"They're running! Call for backup!"

Shots are fired from all around on both ends, some random, some with precision. We remain crouched down as Tess taps my elbow, "Come on, let's get outta here."

I nod curtly at her in response as she turns around and takes off at a run. Dad and I sprint from behind her to avoid any more bullets being fired from the other side of the gate.

Of all days, the Fireflies decide to fight FEDRA head-on. THAT'S real convenient for us, ain't it? "Goddamn Fireflies." I mumble to myself as we slow down at the building Tess is waiting for us at. The loud monotone voice on the speaker returns, updating us with the current situation. "Attention. Checkpoint 5 is now closed until further notice. All civilians must clear the surrounding area immediately."

Dad closes the door behind us as we enter, I lean against the doorframe trying to catch my breath - my sketchbook still in hand - when I notice Dad's left arm is bleeding. Some of the debris must've had an impact on it.

"Fuck.. so much for the easy route." Tess says to us, her voice clearly annoyed with our current situation. I tap Dad's shoulder and point at his arm, which he brushes me off for. Tess takes out a set of bandages with alcohol applied in advance and hands it to him. "Patch yourself up, alright?"

As Dad wraps the bandage around his bleeding arm, I take a brief look at the inside of the building. The color scheme is dull, much like the other buildings in the city, and the paint is peeling off, leaving patches on the walls. An old dusty smell lingers in the air, making me cough a little.

When Dad finishes, Tess leads the way; this time, I remain in the back as Dad walks between us. Tess' voice echoes in the large building, especially since almost nobody's occupying it anymore. "They're gonna close all the checkpoints." Tess tells us flatly as I let out a groan. "We're gonna have to go around the outside?"

My eyebrows immediately perk up in curiosity. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait. Outside the wall?" I ask her, feigning my interest. Tess turns her head briefly towards me and says, with a smart tone in her voice, "Or we could just let Robert go.."

Dad scoffs and simply says, "Cute." I stifle a smirk, even though both of them have their backs turned to me. God, they need to get hooked up again already!

A dark skinned man in his early thirties approaches us after getting up from his metal stool. His old and faded Ray bans seem to be lacking in its old shine. I immediately recognize him because of his bald head and aviator jacket. Ulysses Gomez, he was in Logan's unit back in the day, he works with us now that he quit. I had a bit of trouble pronouncing his name when I first met him, but now his name pronunciation is as easy as drinking ice cold water on a hot day, not that there are any cold drinks these days. "Tess, you see that shit?" Gomez asks her as he joins us, walking beside her. He lost his Mexican accent long ago, his now American accent remains in his voice. "I was there." Tess replies flatly before continuing, "So, how's the east tunnel looking?"

"It's clear. I just used it. No patrols." He turns his head briefly at us in simple greeting, "Sup, Joel. Mel." Dad gives him a small nod as I give him a small wave, along with, "Yo."

"Where you off to?" Gomez asks Tess as he faces forward once again. "Gonna pay Robert a visit." Tess says matter-of-factly.

He lets out a small laugh before responding. "You too?"

"Who else is looking for him?" Took the words right out of my mouth there, Tess.

"Uh, Marlene." Dafuq? "She's been asking around, trying to find him." I walk a little faster in a steady stride and end up next to Dad, better for me so that I can hear clearer.

"Marlene? What do the Fireflies need with Robert?" I ask him. He shrugs and answers without turning around, "You think she'd tell me?"

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"The truth. I got no idea where he's hiding."

I can practically hear Tess smirking in front of me. "Good man. Hey, you stay out of trouble alright? Military's gonna be out in force soon."

"Yeah – see you around." He gives us a curt nod as he leans against the door on his left. We continue to walk deeper into the building in silence.

Tess breaks the silence by asking, "Marlene lookin' for Robert? What do you make of that?" I remain quiet since I don't want to answer a question I have no answers to. Damn, he's become quite the celebrity.

"I don't like it. We better find him before the Fireflies do."

We finally manage to reach our destination which is at the very far end of the building. The room is a welcome sight for me and my aching legs since I despise walking too much all at once. Despite its tattered state, I still enjoy hanging out in this fairly large room. I know we're only gonna be here for a couple of minutes, but still. "This is us." Tess announces as if welcoming us here for the first time.

The room is practically empty unless you count the two couches, abandoned fireplace, a few misshapen shelves with empty glass bottles on the very top, the old clock and dartboard. Old newspapers and empty alcohol bottles litter the floor. We find Don Abrams sitting on one of the old couches, wearing his faded blue button up shirt, slouching.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Don asks us politely.

"Shit's stirring up out there. How we lookin' over here?" Tess replies.

"Ah, it's been quiet. No signs of military or infected."

"That's what I like to hear." Tess says to him at least before going to the left side of the room. A medium sized shelf and a few bottles on top of it cover the way out, not as well as it should, but it's better than nothing. "Joel, gimme a hand with this." Dad obliges and helps her push it aside, a couple of bottles topple over but remain on the shelf.

"Y'all take it easy out there." Don calls out to us before we jump down into the underground.

* * *

><p>I know.. This story is moving along rather sluggishly. But as they say, "Patience is a virtue." That, and I need to get my shit together for school. Oh whale.<p>

Until next time, later! Have a good day! :)

-LGGH


End file.
